


A Certain Type of Melancholy

by Dheerse, sadeyebrow



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mutual love and respect, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Trans Male Character, ch1 is cute and fluffy. ch2 is just sex, hiro is gay and gay and tries to help his bf, sesshomaru is gay and sad, this is gay from head to toe, trans sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dheerse/pseuds/Dheerse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadeyebrow/pseuds/sadeyebrow
Summary: How the flowers bloom, the birds sing, the fresh rain fills the misty air. What a disgustingly beautiful display of colour.Oh how the great ones suffer.Sesshomaru has seasonal depression.Hiro is here to keep him company.a small drabble





	1. Chapter 1

It was around this time, when the trees blossomed and forest dwellers left their hiding places - Spring, Hiro noted absentmindedly -, that Sesshomaru would fall into some type of melancholy.

 

He’d talk less, sleep less, eat less and, even smile less. That he smiled at all was only a recent addition to his character.

Hiro assumed the human girl had something to do with it.

The guard wasn't going to pretend to understand Sesshomaru’s infatuation with the child, couldn't explain his own infatuation after meeting her a single time.

 

Speaking of which, the younger demon had just returned from one such visit.

His mood didn't seem to have lifted much, if at all. _Strange_ , he had thought Sesshomaru looked almost happy when he saw Rin.

Perhaps it was the swift departure from the child - _his_ child, really - that brought this on. Or maybe he had faked the shift in his mood as to not worry the human.

 

Without so much as a greeting the youkai moved over to where Hiro was sitting supported by the bark of a rather thick oak tree, plopping down next to him unceremoniously before crossing his legs and carefully laying his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“ _Hi_.”

A firm nod at nothing in particular was his only response.

 

It wasn't always like this.

Hiro remembered almost wistfully, a young Sesshomaru who enjoyed the spring. Who would be even the slightest bit more open during this time, who'd go outside and sit under the blooming trees, carefully tread through growing flowers.

He wondered what had changed.

One year, when they both weren’t quite children anymore, Hiro had asked him,

“It's beautiful, isn't it? The flowers are blooming early this year!”

Sesshomaru hadn't paid him much thought, shrugging slightly, “Mmh. _Disgustingly_ beautiful…”

 

Maybe it was the new life developing that brought this mood, or perhaps simply his keen sense of smell making him this irritable?

 

Or perhaps it was that his father had died during this time of the year.

 

Or perhaps it was nothing, he didn't care. Whatever it was, Hiro made sure to stick with him when he was like this.

 

After a while of sitting like this Hiro had noticed that he had began rambling about this and that, while Sesshomaru was still leaning on him nodding slightly.

If to let him know he was listening or if it was one of those things he did absentmindedly while he let his mind wander, he didn't know but the younger demon had let slip a while back that the sound of his voice was calming to him, so Hiro would keep talking for now.

“Hiro.”,

the voice of his partner suddenly broke him from his mindless babble, as he carefully peered down at the smaller man.

“Mmmh?”

 

Instead of responding, though, Sesshomaru uncrossed his legs and sat up so that he was balancing on his knees, before calmly positioning himself on his guard's lap, one knee on either side of the older man's hip.

Hiro watched as Sesshomaru got more comfortable - at least he supposed that was what the man was attempting - as the slighter man slowly but deliberately pushed his hips back towards his partner's slightly raised knees, his torso leaning forward in order touch the other man’s chest, his head leaning yet again on his shoulder.

Just when Hiro thought Sesshomaru was content with his position, he started squirming yet again.

Soft puffs of breath began hitting the skin on the nape of Hiro's neck, making him tighten his muscles and clench his hands - which he had unknowingly placed on the smaller youkai’s hips, he noticed.

Slowly pushing his pelvis further, in what Hiro _could_ call an almost uncharacteristically - well - _needy_ motion, he leaned up to touch his tattoo'd forehead and nose against Hiro’s. Their eyes met for just a moment before Sesshomaru’s golden eyes slid to the side, looking for nothing in particular. Just when Hiro assumed they'd just be staying like this, Sesshomaru's soft voice rose him, once again, from his thoughts. 

 

“ _Hiro_ , I need you to fuck me against this tree.”

 

Oh.

_**Oh.** _

 

“I can do that.”


	2. Once upon a time, they fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first chapter! I did not write this. This was written by sadeyebrow on AO3 or tenseigaa on tumblr! 
> 
> Check him out he's great and I love him. 
> 
> Also, sessh and hiro are getting it on in this one so beware the dick

Hiro didn't pretend to know everything that went on in Sesshoumaru's head, but he wasn't terribly surprised at his request.

The spring air had its effects on everyone, and the couple always found themselves closer and more intimate around this time of year. He leaned in to Sesshoumaru's warmth, eager to draw him closer.

If this would help Sesshoumaru, then Hiro was more than willing to try. If it didn't, well then at least the pair would have a pleasant time.

 

Hiro ran his hand down Sesshoumaru's thigh, watching him intently. The smaller man was straddling him, pressing his body close to Hiro's. Hiro took a moment to take in the image of Sesshoumaru on top of him, then tightened his grip on the smaller man, pulling his hips closer as he rolled his own pelvis into Sesshoumaru's several time in succession.

After a moment, Sesshoumaru picked up the rhythm. He groaned, excited by the sudden friction. Hiro could feel himself getting aroused and his hands travelled from Sesshoumaru's waist down to his ass.

Sesshoumaru’s hips bucked with more intensity and he put his hands on Hiro's shoulders. Hiro leaned up and kissed junction of Sesshoumaru's neck and jaw, making the figure above him sigh.

Hiro continued to leave a trail of gentle kisses down Sesshoumaru's neck, stopping when he reached his collar. When he drew back, Sesshoumaru moved to kiss him, fingers tangling in his hair. Sesshoumaru kissed him with an intensity he rarely saw. He pulled at Hiro's hair, making Hiro moan. Sesshoumaru's kiss was needy and demanding, and it commanded all of Hiro's attention. His grip on Sesshoumaru's ass relaxed as Sesshoumaru captured his lower lip between his teeth.

He pushed Hiro's back against the tree and pulled his head back, exposing Hiro's neck. He felt Sesshoumaru's lips on his skin, kissing, then biting and sucking. Hiro knew Sesshoumaru would leave a mark. He always did. Hiro didn't mind being marked, didn't mind the world knowing he'd gotten fucked by Sesshoumaru. He tilted his head up almost subconsciously, giving Sesshoumaru more access to his neck. He moaned as Sesshoumaru bit the skin above his collarbone, pulling his robes aside. Hiro got the message and the couple separated long enough for Hiro to untie his robes, leaving them pooling around him.

Sesshoumaru returned to kissing his mouth, neck and chest with the same ferocity as before. Hiro felt his tongue in his mouth, wet and hot and wanting. He didn't know what had gotten Sesshoumaru so excited but he didn't mind in the least. He pulled the smaller man closer by the collar of his robes and he could feel Sesshoumaru smile into the kiss.

Smirk was more like it, Hiro considered.

He groaned aloud as Sesshoumaru rolled his hips over his now very erect dick “Hiro," Sesshoumaru said, his voice a touch breathless, “I need you to fuck me.”

And it didn't take anything more than that.

 

Wordlessly, he lifted Sesshoumaru off of him and laid him down on the soft grass.

He stood above the smaller man for a moment, eyeing his figure appreciatively, until Sesshoumaru started to writhe and pressed a hand between his own thighs,

“Hiro, if you don't start touching me soon, I'll deal with this myself.”

Sesshoumaru's words spurred Hiro into action. As much as he would have loved to see that, he wanted what Sesshoumaru's body offered more.

He quickly pinned Sesshoumaru, capturing both his wrists in one large hand. The other was pressed to the curve of Sesshoumaru's hip, holding him close. He slid one knee between Sesshoumaru's legs and they parted for him eagerly. Hiro kissed him hard and the man beneath him gave a small moan. His hand travelled down Sesshoumaru's body and he pulled one of Sesshoumaru's legs up so it wrapped around his own waist. When he gyrated his hips he knew Sesshoumaru could feel the length of him pressing against his body.

He released Sesshoumaru's hands and moved to lace his fingers in his hair. He kissed his cheek, then neck, then trailed his way down to Sesshoumaru's collarbone before stopping. Hiro could almost feel the waves of impatience roll off Sesshoumaru.

“Take. Off. My clothes.” Sesshoumaru ordered.

Hiro hurried to obey, stripping off his partner’s clothing. When he reached the last layer, a tight piece of cloth that bound down Sesshoumaru's breasts, he stopped, his hand ghosting over the fabric.

“May I?” he asked Sesshoumaru, who paused for a moment, considering, then shook his head.

Hiro nodded in understanding, moving past the binder to toy with the waistband of Sesshoumaru's pants instead. He traced patterns around Sesshoumaru's hips until Sesshoumaru gave an impatient huff and slid his pants off. Hiro grinned. Sesshoumaru kicked off his shoes and laid back, mostly naked, against the tree. Between the two of them, the only clothing still on their bodies were Hiro’s pants and Sesshoumaru’s binder.

Hiro made quick work of his pants and laid the discarded clothing in a pile. He kneeled down next to sesshoumaru, who was eyeing him hungrily. He lifted a hand and trailed it down Sesshoumaru’s thigh. Sesshoumaru sat up and twined his fingers in Hiros hair, pulling him close.

Hiro obliged him. Sesshoumaru kissed him deeply, his tongue darting in his mouth. He spread his legs in invitation to Hiro, and the larger man pressed a hand between Sesshoumaru’s thighs.

He was dripping wet and bucked his hips against Hiro’s hand.

His fingers were still caught in Hiro’s hair and he brought Hiro’s head up to look at him. His eyes were dark and wanting. Wordlessly, he motioned for Hiro to continue.

Hiro’s fingers were slick and he brushed against sesshoumaru’s clit, making him shudder. He slid two fingers into him, then quickly added a third. Sesshoumaru let out a low moan and arched his back. Hiro smiled and positioned himself on top on the smaller man, stroking his own dick several times. His shadow fell over Sesshoumaru and he gave him a questioning look.

Sesshoumaru nodded sharply and guided Hiro into him. Hiro sighed as he entered Sesshoumaru, feeling him clench around his dick. Sesshoumaru grabbed Hiro’s ass, trying to make the man above him thrust deeper. When Hiro didn’t give him what he wanted, he almost whimpered.

“Fuck me. Harder. Please.”

He said, needier than Hiro had ever heard him. Hiro took one of Sesshoumaru’s legs and placed it over his shoulder. He thrust into him again at this new angle and Sesshoumaru cried out.

Above him, Hiro gave a low, drawn-out moan. Sesshoumaru kissed Hiro deeply and he moaned into the kiss. Sesshoumaru ran his nails down his back and relished the feeling of Hiro moving inside of him. One of Hiro’s hands was resting on Sesshoumaru’s hip, the other one had his arm pinned down.

Hiro kept a quick and steady pace but he could tell that at this angle, Hiro was going to tire before either of them were done. And Sesshoumaru wanted to be in a position where he had more control. “How’s this?” Hiro asked him, as if reading his mind. He emphasized his question with a strong thrust, and Sesshoumaru gave a low cry as if in response.

“You are-”

Sesshoumaru words turned into a gasp as he felt Hiro brush his G-spot. God, he wanted to be able to thrust back.

“It’s good-”

He bit off a groan as Hiro rocked against him again.

“But let me try something.” Sesshoumaru slid his leg off of Hiro’s shoulder and leaned up to kiss him, then bit and sucked at his neck.

Sesshoumaru trailed lower down his body, leaving dark purpling marks on places where his mouth had been. He grazed his teeth casually over one of Hiro’s nipples. The larger man stiffened, not expecting the sensation. Sesshoumaru moved slower the farther down he went on Hiro’s body. When he reached his hips he looked up, eyes tracing the half dozen purple spots he had left on Hiro’s neck and torso. Sesshoumaru motioned for him to stand and he obeyed. Sesshoumaru drew himself up so that he was on his knees before Hiro. Hiro’s dick was a few inches away from Sesshoumaru’s mouth and Hiro thought he could feel the warmth radiating off of him from here.

Sesshoumaru began to trace patterns up and down his length with his tongue.

Hiro started to grimace in apology, knowing Sesshoumaru would be able to taste himself on his dick, but his words caught in his throat as Sesshoumaru swallowed him down. Hiro heard himself moan and he placed his hands on either side of Sesshoumaru’s head. It took all of his willpower to keep him from thrusting into Sesshoumaru’s mouth, but his control wasn’t strong enough and he caught himself weakly pushing into his mouth and pulling at his hair.

The moan he heard from Sesshoumaru told him that hair pulling was a good sensation. He kept one hand steady on the back of Sesshoumaru’s head, the other was pressed against the bark of the tree to support himself. Hiro was trembling. Sesshoumaru felt too good. His tongue swirled around the underside of his dick as he sucked. Hiro couldn’t keep this up, he could feel the pressure rising inside of him. And then he drew back, letting go of Sesshoumaru’s head. He pulled Sesshoumaru to his feet and kissed him for a long moment, then maneuvered him so he was facing the tree. Hiro came up behind him and kissed the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

“You trust me?” He asked him. Sesshoumaru turned his head and met Hiro’s eye.

“Yes. Do it.” Hiro bent Sesshoumaru over and Sesshomaru braced himself against the tree. Hiro aligned himself with Sesshoumaru’s entrance then pushed in.

He set a fast pace and below him, Sesshoumaru gasped. Hiro was crying out. Sesshoumaru felt so good. He was thrusting hard, every movement drew out another cry. Part of his mind hoped no one was around to hear them. The other parts of him didn’t care. He was fucking Sesshoumaru hard and he felt euphoric. He gave Sesshoumaru’s hair an experimental pull and Sesshoumaru moaned. He felt the smaller man shift beneath him and saw him reach a hand between his legs, stimulating his clit. “Yes, yes,” Hiro didn’t realize he had been panting something. He kept up this stream of words until his breath hitched and he could feel himself nearing his orgasm.

His breathing was strained and his thrusts felt desperate now. Beneath him, Sesshoumaru grew still, then cried out and shuddered as he reached his climax. Hiro could feel him clenching and spasming, then he relaxed. He kept moving, he was close, he was so close, then he felt the orgasm hit him. He shouted as he came inside Sesshoumaru, burying himself deep as the waves of pleasure spread over him.

Breathless, he stood there unmoving for a moment, until Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at him, then he pulled out and took a step back. Sesshoumaru stood up, a touch of blush still clinging to his cheeks. Hiro was going to apologize for leaving a sticky mess, but Sesshoumaru pulled him into a kiss before he could say anything.

He relaxed into Sesshoumaru’s embrace, exhausted.

“Was that good?” He asked when he caught his breath. Sesshoumaru nodded.

“Are you feeling better now?” Sesshoumaru flashed him a wicked grin.

 

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Not mine! Didn't do it! Couldn't do it! 
> 
> Wasn't that some of the best porn you've ever read? Love it


End file.
